cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Xánténia
|resource_2 = |symbol_type = Seal }} Xánténia (Xánténian : Ћánтenья) is a large nation, following a workers' revolution on 20 November 2006 (founding date) the nation came under control of the working class, on 9 September 2007, due to concern in the fact that the Libertarian Socialist Federation membership allowed, even after discussion, a fascist nation (Deutschland) into the alliance, the Xánténian sovjuts called a vote of no confidence in the LSF and as a result joined The Organization of Imperial Nations. It is a generally peaceful nation, but if it were attacked, or if the workers had sympathy in nations which had been attacked unfairly, then the workers would be willing to sacrifice their lives and fight. The workers of Xánténia has been through a lot of strife, and are not willing to give up easily now. The nation of Xánténia itself has a long history, full of wars and revolutions. Xánténia is located in the Thai peninsula, and her borders have recently advanced into the former Laotian, Vietnamese, Burmese, Chinese and Cambodian lands, following workers revolutions influenced by the near presence of the Red Brigade. It's capital city is Proletariyes and is located beside the Lake Gurynar (Lake of the Three Horns). Xánténian workers are committed to the world revolution and are always (except during major conflict times) willing to offer aid to young socialist nations. Xánténia also acts as an international diplomatic hub and it's representative to the nation's alliance (OIN), Comrade Representative Palachinov, also acts as one of the OIN's diplomats to the following alliances: The Fifth Column Confederation, the New Polar Order, The Order of the Paradox, the New Pacific Order, the Libertarian Socialist Federation, the Grämlins and Kaolaroan. He had also previously been the ambassador to the Viridian Entente, the Cyber Nations Leftist Unity Conference (CNLUC), the OASIS, System 37, the Rogues Republic, Norden Verein, Sons of Liberty, SECOM, The Red Faction and the Pensacola Threat. There have been an increase in state improvements, a state bank having been built around the beginning of 2007 for the benefit of the populace. Just before GWII, an intelligence centre was built but had to be demolished to cut costs due to GWII. However, in February, the workers of Armarado built a harbour which has increased the Xánténia's trading capabilities. Since then, Xánténia has seen the building of many other improvements, including 5 national stadiums. History Primitive & Sedentary society in Xánténia During pre-history, there were a few hunter-gatherer tribes in the land of the living dead. They lived in small monkey skin tents, and some were famuse for cheese worship, the men would hunt and the women would look after the children and the home (usually moving homes in order to follow monkey migration). What was hunted or made was shared with everyone in the tribe except the cheese worshipers, Marxists and those who adhere to Historical Materialism term this sort of society primitive communism. When humans began to settle down and cultivate crops, Xánténia's fertile lands were prime for growing rice, and bread plants, and thoughs became the dominant crops. About this time private property arose, and this later led to the formation of nation states (Xánténia, Fourgarnet, Askarnehran, Muhuradu, Pyotrograda, Fing Shi'u and Fing monkey but) and the feudalist society, these six nations would later engage in an all-out war with the ambition of gaining control of the whole Xánténian region the name of this war was the Belkan war. It is interesting to note that the main weapons in this war were frozen fish and flaming dog crap bags. Kingdom of Xánténia In 1684 CE, King Xántan XVIIXVVIIIXXI established the Kingdom of Xánténia after the Wars of Sukhonah where he defeated Six other rival nations. In the last battle of the war (Battle of Sarkhenda fields), the Emperor Khandendra was defeated although he had outnumbered King Xántan's troops 603 to 1! He achieved victory by explioting his enemies one weekness they were afriad of toe fungis.When the enemy saw his feet they ran in feer. King Xántan decided to show mercy by offering Khandendra the position of Prince-Governor of Gurynarnhe (now known as Proletariyes, the capital of modern day Xánténia). When King Xántan died childless in the year 1733, his half-brother (Sixth son of Ivan the Mad) Aársoukê (Russian: Арсоюке, Xánténian: Ářсouќe) came to the throne. During this time, the newly established Kingdom began to decay, many of the citizens became dissilusioned with the new regime and saw as their saviour, Prince-Governor Khandendra. During King Xántan's reign, Khandendra had shown his loyalty by protecting the King from an assassination attempt, being wounded himself. Khandendra had put the progress of the new Kingdom and its subjects ahead of everything else. Whereas every other major city of Xánténia under the reign of Aársoukê had been left to rot by the new aristocracy, Gurynarnhe had advanced significantly. During this time, many new immigrants had arrived in Gurynarnhe in order to escape the starvation present in every other major city. In the year 1737, Aársoukê called the Grand Council with the exception of Khandendra, and during the Council meeting, it was agreed that Gurynarnhe had to be razed to the ground. No documents remain detailing the Grand Council meeting of 1737, but the motive for the decision to raze the city of Gurynarnhe is thought to be to put any sort of rebellious thinking within the intelligentsia, of every other major city, to rest. On May 1, 1737, Generals Quartoum, Hurnarden and Fourçoush led three armies towards Gurynarnhe. When news of the offensive reached the populace of Gurynarnhe, Prince-Governor Khandendra sent secret diplomats to rebellious groups in the cities of Khoustachó, Armarado (then the capital of Xánténia), Jours and Philosophesa. Almost immediately, these groups armed themselves and organised the working masses into a militia. Led by the intelligentsia, these militias managed to take hold of the Governor's palaces of the mentioned cities. There was limited armed struggle, and many of the city guards joined the side of the rebellion. King Aársoukê and the Royal family was arrested and imprisoned to await trial. When news of the events reached the three armies on May 4, 1737, the soldiers, tired of the suffering of their countrymen, rose up and arrested their generals. On the same day, all three generals were executed by a thousand slashes and the city of Gurynarnhe was saved. This marked the beginning of the Xánténian bourgeois revolution. The Xánténian bourgeois Revolution May 5, 1737 marks the beginning of the Xánténian bourgeois revolution. After the city of Gurynarnhe was saved from a siege a day earlier, the Prince-Governor Khandendra resigned from his position to join the ranks of the bourgeois class, the revolutionary leaders awarded him 2 large workshops for his cooperation in the revolution. In other cities the masses had seized the aristocracy and high clergy and tried and executed them, on the same day in the capital city, Armarado, the masses stormed the Bastiaolé (the political prison which King Aársoukê had established to keep those imprisoned without trial) and killed 149 out of 205 King's guards. The leading cadres of the rebellious groups decided to meet on May 9 to discuss on further actions, and to draw up a new constitution for the republic. Twenty representatives from each revolutionary organisation were sent to Gurynarnhe (as opposed to Armarado, the capital) where the meeting was to be held in the Golden Halls of Eárgarnanuos. Thirty-four revolutionary organisations were represented during the meeting and the signing of the "Xánténian Declaration of the Rights of Man and the Citizen". As the revolution progressed, Xánténia saw many more executions. Soon, every single former aristocrat (exceptions: Former Prince-Governor Khandendra and former Baron Houshariye) was executed under the regime of the "Terrioers". The Xánténian financial situation had returned to the state it was in 1703 only a year after the revolution, but for a ten year period the regime changed four times; 1737-1740 : Revolutionary Democratic government of Xánténia, 1740-1741 : The Terrioers executional regime, 1741-1747: Igor Dasoyan's monarchical regime, 1747-2006: Xánténian bourgeois democracy. Bloodied hand revolution On 28 February 1995, a small demonstration of around 150 people (predominantly old men, women and children) marched on the Xánténian Presidential building in Gurynarnhe, the capital, with the intention of handing a petition to the Premier asking for more food, cheaper prices for goods and an end to the war (1994-1995 Xánténian-Juipin war). Although this was a peaceful demonstration (those who took part even carried pictures of the President) when they reached the Presidential building, troops opened fire on them without warning, killing 134 people! The other 16 people were taken prisoner and sent to the state concentration camps. The workers of Xánténia were shocked and outraged by this unprovoked attack on the peaceful demonstrators. Two days later (2 March), the workers of Gurynarnhe, organised in their newly formed Sovjuts (workers councils, similar to the Russian Soviets) declared a general strike. The Xánténian government, at this time in a disastrous war with Juipin, declared strikes illegal and sent any available troops to break picket lines and arrest ringleaders. However, this angered workers of other cities, instead of bowing down to the state troops, they raided city barracks and arsenals in defiance of the state and began armed struggle against the troops. In other regions of Xánténia, sailors mutinied and soldiers deserted their posts. In a desperate attempt to keep hold of power, the state made peace with Juipin (giving up a lot of land, and paying a lot in reparations). This raised the army's and the navy's morale, and the government was able to use them to crush the workers rebellion, all civil fighting ceased on January 12, 1996, with a great loss to the workers. The then head of the Xánténian Communist Party, Arnold Gudenesson was arrested and executed by the government. His hand being cut off and hung from a string off the gates to the Presidential building as a warning, thus giving the name to the revolution. Xánténian Proletarian Revolution For more info see main article Xánténian Proletarian Revolution Politics of Xánténia After the Xánténian Proletarian Revolution power went into the hands of the workers. For more info see main article Politics of Xánténia. Military For more info see main article Xánténian Red Brigade For more info see main article Xánténian Minor military actions Major Conflicts The Second Great War : LSF (11th Jan. 2007 - 17th Jan. 2007) For more info see main article The League vs. The Initiative The Xánténian populace, hungry for their first taste of a Great War against Imperialism voted in favour of war with the Initiative on 9 January 2007. The following day, their LSF representative, Comrade Representative Palachinov, cast the vote of the Xánténian workers in the LSF delegates council. On 11 January 2007, the LSF declared war on the Imperialist Initiative, it announced that although it's members will be working in some capacity with the League, they were separate and "were in no way associated with that group". As soon as the war declaration reached Palachinov's ears, he sent a telegram to the Xánténian capital, Proletariyes, confirming the war declaration. Immediately the workers' militias of around 1,600 combatants, 5 Yakovlev Yak-9 fighters, 4 AH-1 Cobra bombers and roughly 130 tanks were mobilised. The Democratic War Council set to work to co-ordinate Xánténian attacks, including the confirmation of the automation of the Xánténian people's missile offence wing. At 4:51:31 AM the Xánténian armed forces marched on "Most Awesome Land" of the GOONS in solidarity with "Anasycalia", a fellow member of the LSF. The official reason for the war was "FARKIN war", and Xánténia immediately began it's attacks on "Most Awesome Land". The Xánténian people's missile offence wing launching 2 cruise missiles on "Most Awesome Land" destroying approximately 16 of the enemy's infastructure. 2 Bombing campaigns were also initiated, destroying a small amount of enemy infastructure. A few hundred workers' militants were deployed, the rest being left in Xánténia for homeland defence. "Most Awesome Land" was soon sent into a national draft situation with roughly -155 troops! On 15 January 2007, "Most Awesome Land" dismantled all state apparatus, Xánténia offered full immigration rights to all citizens of "Most Awesome Land", however, due to the tensions between the two nations during the war and the fact that most of the citizens had been killed during the war, the remaining citizens of "Most Awesome Land" refused the offer. At 4:53:58 AM the Xánténian armed forces marched on "Wembly" of the GOONS in defence of "Cleggland" of the CDS. Once again, the same procedures took place. 2 cruise missiles being fired upon Wembly destroying roughly 20 infastructure, and 2 Bombing campaigns being initiated destroying a small amount of "Wembly's" infastructure. "Wembly" was soon sent into disarray and anarchy soon took over with the help of the combined attacks of Xánténia and "Cleggland", roughly an hour after Xánténia declared war on "Wembly", the "U.S.S.A" of the ICP joined in the fight also. "Wembly" was soon sent into a national draft situation. bombing campaign]]Up to this point, the armed forces had been successful. However, when the Illuminati declared war on the League and the LSF on the same day, but at 9:47:00 AM, three stronger Illuminati members declared war on Xánténia. As the Xánténian War Council had been sure of the victory over the GOONS nations, the DEFCON level was set at 5, thus making the invasion of Xánténia by the three Illuminati members quick and easy. Every single workers' militant mobilised for the defence of the homeland was slaughtered by the Illuminati in a single day. Although the Xánténian armed forces did inflict more casualties to the enemy, the Xánténian infastructure, technology and land was somewhat depleted, and Xánténia was sent into anarchy. Later that day, The Xánténian War Council raised the DEFCON level to 1, and paid for new troops with the tax money collected. Unfortunately for Xánténia, the Red Airforce had been completey destroyed (it is estimated that the Red Airforce will not be up and running to the pre-war status until late February or March) and the Tank division was also completely defeated. Two cruise missiles were purchased and the Xánténian people's missile offence wing launched 2 cruise missiles at one of the Illuminati states, this was seen by the Xánténian populace to be a last ditch attempt to hurt the enemy. On 12 January 2007, peace was made between the LSF and Illuminati (the Illuminati leader being reduced to anarchy by another LSF member). Xánténian workers were deeply dismayed by the fact that no reparations were paid by the Illuminati members, and they informed Comrade Representative Palachinov to express their grievances at the Delegates Council. However, because of popular support by other LSF members for the peace with Illuminati, Xánténia accepted the peace terms and sent peace offerings to all the Illuminati states (declaring in their messages that they weren't happy with the outcome of the peace deals and would rather continue fighting). Two of those Illuminati states accepted peace, after it was offered by Xánténia, the "Zeon Empire" made peace on 15 January 2007, although no military action had taken place between the two nations since 12 January. The Xánténian workers, not willing to create further troubles for the LSF did not ask for aid until 13 January 2007 when they were invaded twice by the regenerated "Wembly" who obviously received aid from the GOONS. Although "Wembly" troops were beaten back, suffering two defeats at the hands of the newly trained workers' militias for home defence, Xánténia was reduced to a national draft situation again, and to the disgust of the Xánténian workers, "Wembly" had offered peace after those attacks, the Xánténian workers decided not to allow this two-facedness of "Wembly's" war bureacrats. So at the Delegates council, Palachinov was directed to ask for roughly $500–1000 aid in order to retrain militias to initiate a counter offensive. A member of the LSF (disclosed) sent $1000 in aid which allowed Xánténia to rebuild her militia to some extent. Two invasions were initiated against "Wembly" by the War Council, although suffering two defeats, the first attack was largely successful, "Wembly" suffering more casualties than Xánténia, the second attack was less successful. 17 January marked the peace date between the two nations, below (from the Xánténian state records) are the messages from "Wembly" sent to Xánténia: ' 1/16/2007 1:23:29 PM:' "I must plead ignorance to what the cause of the current conflict was if not for personal gain?" ' 1/16/2007 2:32:14 PM:' "1. ok, where do i fit in to all this? 2. "...('censored for Wembly's security')..." ' 1/16/2007 3:19:16 PM:' "I think perhaps I will go unafiliated for a time so I can recover from the wars. Though i can assure you, i was formerly a goon only because I'm a forums member and blindly assumed they would not be a force of evil in cybernations. As I am now not a member, will you please accept my peace offering?" On 17 January, Xánténia received aid from a member of a friendly alliance (nation name disclosed), $77206 was received by Xánténia and this allowed it to get back on its feet after the horrors of the Second Great War. Xánténian workers vowed to work harder in order to be able to pay the generous donor back, and managed to do so after a week of recovery. Below are the statistics showing the difference the aid made: Amount of increase (17th Jan. 2007) - (approx.) Soldiers: From 300, to 1000 - Tanks: From 0, to 38 - Infrastructure: From 102.75, to 139.70 - Cruise Missiles: From 0, to 2 - (approx.) Population: From 1000, to 1490 After the "16th January GWII" referendum, it was decided to vote in favour of peace in the Delegates Council in the LSF. Peace was formally accepted by Xánténia on the 17th January 2007, marking the end of the Xánténian GWII war effort. The War Council had a debriefing, and it was decided to keep the War Council convened for another 3 days for security purposes. The Xánténian workers showed sympathy towards LUE who continued to fight against the GOONS for a while post-war, however decided not to take part in this further war in any way, including financial aid. LUE has since disbanded following the Third Great War which Xánténia and the LSF voted to stay out of. Approximate Xánténian Casualties and losses at the end of the war: '-' 160 tanks: all tanks destroyed '-' 9 Aircraft (5 fighters, 4 bombers): all aircraft destroyed '-' 3,000 troops '-' 92.77 Infastructure out of a pre-war (09/01/2007) Infrastructure level of 195.40 (approx.) '-' Total population loss: 1672 casualties out of a pre-war (09/01/2007) population of 3048 '-' Xánténia was forced to demolish the Intelligence centre in order to cut costs and in turn reduce bills Xánténian involvement in the New Polar Order - Stand or Die war See The Damn SoDding Conflict Xánténian involvement in the Second Maroon War Unfortunately, after the initial war declaration, Xánténia suffered heavy casualties due to the Nordreich blitzkrieg tactics. The combined forces of Nordreich managed to penetrate right into the heart of Xánténia, killing whoever they met, and pillaging whatever they came across. In the beginning of the war, the War Council was able to retain documents detailing the war so as to be able to add it to the history of the state. However, as the war progressed, and as the wait for the SWF and other LSF allies in The Internationale continued, the War Council began to lose hope. In an attempt to evacuate into a safer zone within Xánténia, war documents were not to be brought along so as to save room on the journey. All documents were burnt and therefore all records of the war from the Xánténian standpoint was lost. In the war, Xánténia was almost completely destroyed. Her militias had been decimated, the majority of her infrastructure destroyed, many of her citizens massacred mercilessly, land burnt and settlements, including the capital, were looted. Luckily for Xánténia, Nordreich had other matters on their mind (see Third Great War) and peace was declared with the LSF and other Internationale alliances. Xánténia was liberated by remaining combatants and warmly received by the populace. Despite the disbandment of the NoR, her members joined the new alliance, created by the former leader of the NoR (Martens), Norden Verein. Xánténia's populace is still extremely bitter towards the NoV members for the atrocities committed in the Second Maroon War, and this is one of the reasons why Xánténia resigned as a member nation of the LSF (because the membership allowed Martens in, despite the length only being for 10 days). The Glorification of the Xánténian workers' achievements celebrations .]] These celebrations took place on 12 September 2007, the day which saw Xánténia's surpassing of the 10,000 Nation Strength barrier. In honour of this achievement, four days of national celebration was called to congratulate the working class populace of Xánténia. Parades took place on the first day in all cities, and smaller communities held their own local celebrations, funded by the state. Inter-city coaches and the National Rail service granted free travel in this period, and so many Xánténians migrated to Proletariyes for the Grand Workers' Parade on the first day. The celebrations are suspected to cost roughly over 3Million Xánténian bahts! External links * Extended Display of the Xánténian Nation Page * The Organization of Imperial Nations forums ---- ---- Category:Xánténia Category:Leftism Category:Member of The Organization of Imperial Nations